Continuing With The Seeker
by Pentel R.S.V.P
Summary: Harry/Oliver... Sequel to "Working on the Seeker".


Disclaimer: All Characters, sports and a few other items are Copy write J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: Harry and Oliver fic. Sequel to "Working on the Seeker". So, if you haven't read that, go read it and come back here! Please? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'm sorry I haven't got around to posting a sequel to "Working On the Seeker", but here it is. The only reason why I haven't made one up until now is because I was afraid I might make it as good as the first one. It may not be as good as "Working on the Seeker" and you may be let down, but here it is. It's probably going to be a little "dirtier" than the first one, so use precaution when reading this! Thank you! Harry is a 3rd year and Oliver a 7th year. Blah, blah, blah. Same time, same place. Enjoy! Thanks!  
Harry sighed.   
  
Not again. Quidditch practice.   
  
I know what your thinking. Fun? Not when you have someone who's older than you is chasing after you.   
  
No not fun. Some sex-hungry jock.   
  
He walked into the Quidditch locker room. There HE is. Harry tried to hide behind  
  
some of the lockers so he couldn't see. Sure enough, he did.   
  
"Hey Harry!" He said with way to much enthusiasm in his voice.   
  
"Oliver." Harry nodded toward the other boy. "Are you ready for some Quidditch today?" Oliver asked.   
  
"Not the kind you showed me yesterday." The other groaned.   
  
"You know, that was sort of sexy... how you said that, Harry." Oliver said, keeping his eyes on Harry as if he was going to jump out at him.   
  
Harry stared at Oliver. "um... right."  
  
Oliver burst out with laughter. "I'm just kidding!"  
  
"Okay." It was much too early to have to deal with this. Harry wondered if what happened last time was just apart of some weird, twisted dream he had had.   
  
Nope. It was real. And Oliver... he was real, too.   
  
"Maybe we can do something together after practice, eh? Harry?" Oliver asked as Harry's eyes began to shut while he sat on the bench. They quickly snapped open at this question.   
  
Do SOMETHING? Like what?  
  
"um... okay, sure." Harry mumbled, half asleep.   
  
Of course, Harry, no matter how tired he was, knew what he was getting himself into.   
  
"Great. I'll see you after practice." He turned around. "Oh, and another thing." Oliver turned back around. "I hope you don't mind staying a little late."   
  
"Okay." Harry barely managed to utter.   
  
After practice, Harry came back to the locker room. Harry was one of the first to leave practice because he had done so well (and Oliver had liked him so much). Harry had woken up a lot since the beginning of practice. He splashed water on his sweaty face, toweled it off, and looked at himself in the mirror. "You don't like girls" He thought to himself. "No, you don't like girls. Admit it, you think Oliver is cute." Indeed Harry did, but that was a different story. What did Oliver want with him? Harry supposed he'll just have to wait and see. Wait and see...   
  
"Harry Potter!" Two anxious voices came with a hint of stress from practice.   
  
Not them. The Weasley twins.   
  
"Hi Fred. Hi George." He said happily.   
  
It's not that Harry disliked them; he just suspected that they knew something about him and Oliver.   
  
"So, we heard about you and Oliver!" George spoke.  
  
What he suspected was correct. He almost hit is head, but decided otherwise.   
  
"Me and Oliver?"  
  
"Yep, you and Oliver." Said Fred.   
  
"What about me and Oliver?" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Just that you two were and will be getting it on!" George retorted. He sort of did an odd motion with his body, which Harry just ignored.   
  
Getting it on? They must have been playing around with too many jokes from the joke shop.   
  
"Yep, that's it. We're 'getting it on'" Harry replied with much sarcasm.   
  
Harry, Fred, and George heard footsteps. "Good luck with Oliver!" Fred said and winked.   
  
The two of them quickly left, saying 'hi' to Oliver as they passed each other.   
  
"Harry!" An over enthusiastic voice echoed from behind him.   
  
"Oliver." Harry couldn't help but smile. He turned around and sure enough Oliver was there.   
  
"What did you---" Harry's sentence got cut off by Oliver's hot lips pressed against his own lips.   
  
Harry gladly kissed back. Oliver pulled away and smiled.   
  
"Ever, after practice, have you gotten... you know... hard?" Oliver asked in a sort of sexy voice.   
  
Harry looked at him wide-eyed. Of course he has. I mean, 2 hours on a broomstick? What a silly question. Or was it?   
  
"um... that's personal, Oliver." Harry replied.   
  
"I know I have." He said, putting his hand behind Harry's back.   
  
Harry looked down, and back up again. Sure enough, after practice, Oliver was hard.   
  
"Oh! uh!" At this point, Harry sort of freaked out. He's not used to guys hitting on him! Or even being around him while they were in... that... state. "I... uh...!"   
  
"It's okay. Don't be afraid." Oliver said and smiled.   
  
Oliver did have a nice smile. It sort of melted you because it was one of those that were so sincere. It was insane.  
  
"W-what... what do you want m-me to do about it?" Harry stammered in reply to Oliver.   
  
"What do you do when you're... you know...." Oliver replied. Harry thought for a second and then looked straight at Oliver.   
  
"Probably the same thing you do..."  
  
"Why don't you try doing it to me. That is, if you want to." Oliver said slowly.   
  
Harry wasn't quite sure of his sexuality at this point, but decided, "why not?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "Okay, I guess I could try."  
  
Oliver thought this was sort of cute, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay! Thank you, Harry." Oliver smiled that smile and undid his pants. "Now, do what  
  
you would to do yourself, but to me." He said.  
  
Harry put his hand in Oliver's pants. Felt around, and found it.  
  
He started to massage in Oliver's pants for a while.  
  
Oliver moaned. "More Harry." And he closed his eyes.  
  
Harry obliged Oliver with more massaging.  
  
"Now stroke it." Oliver groaned.  
  
Harry did so. Starting out fast and working faster.  
  
"Ooh! Harry! You must do this a lot, huh?" He said, obviously in pure ecstasy.  
  
Harry continued for a while until something happened. At that, Harry knew he was done.  
  
He took his hand out of Oliver's pants and washed it off.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Oliver said, smiling. "Very much."  
  
"You're welcome, Oliver." Harry replied, looking very embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Harry. You'll do this plenty more. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Thanks Oliver." Harry said.  
  
"Damn," Harry thought to himself. "I just gave the captain of the Quidditch tem, Oliver  
  
Wood, a hand job." He could have hit himself.  
  
"Oh, and Harry." Oliver chimed. "Perhaps we could take this to the next level."  
  
"I don't think so, Oliver." Harry replied in a sort of freaked out voice.  
  
He laughed. "I thought so, but it was worth the try." Oliver winked and walked out.  
  
"Bye Harry!" He said in that over enthuistaic voice of his.  
  
"Bye Oliver." Harry said although only he himself could hear it. 


End file.
